


New Arrival

by Moonswing



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen's half cat, M/M, a/b/o dynamics, but a youngin, except Tyki's human, so's Lavi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonswing/pseuds/Moonswing
Summary: Allen's used to being thrown to the curb, so when someone actually shows him a frame of kindness, it leaves him very confused.For Poker Pair Week Day 3. Prompt used: Hospitality.





	New Arrival

Tyki’s apology seemed sincere, Allen was just having trouble letting go of the opinion that the man was still a fucking moron. So what if the guy hadn’t realized he was sentient? What kind of asshole buys a half breed for a sex toy? 

Granted, he had backed off the second Allen had broken down and let a ‘stop, please’ escape his throat, but that didn’t excuse the action. 

Did it? 

Tyki acted out of ignorance, but the very second he’d realized his assumptions were wrong, he’d backed off. But that he’d thought it was fine in the first place… Shivers ran down Allen’s spine, making the furry, pointed ears on either side of his head flick. 

For now at least, Tyki was gone. He’d sputtered an embarrassed apology and left the room. Was he still in the house? 

It was a big house. Allen had only been in it a few hours, he was far from knowing it, but he hadn’t heard anything that remotely sounded like a front door. 

He had to pee.

Tyki had offered him a thick salmon fillet and a glass of milk, but his stomach wouldn’t allow him to eat. Too disgusted, too nervous. 

Too ready to throw up. 

And he kind of hated salmon. 

Tyki had his own ideas of calming him down, lifting him up and carrying his trembling form to the bedroom, laying him down, touching and kissing until Allen was finally afraid enough to ask him to stop. His voice had been so meek and helpless, he’d been so ashamed, but surprisingly enough, Tyki had listened to it. Now he was alone and Tyki… Well, as said, he didn’t know where Tyki was. Wasn’t sure he should care where Tyki was. 

But he definitely had to pee. 

Gradually, he stood off the plush, well-made mattress. Careful feet made their way to the open door, balanced by his soft auburn tail. It was dark, but his feline eyes were just as capable of seeing despite it. 

There wasn’t anyone visible, not even sound. He continued forward. 

Tyki was in the living room, on the couch. It appeared he was going over a small stack of papers, and looked up at the newcomer when he entered. “Hi,” he said. “I… didn’t think you’d want to see me, the only alternative was to leave you alone-” 

“Bathroom.” 

“Oh. Oh! It’s down the hall there from the kitchen,” he replied, pointing. 

Allen gave a nod and went where directed. When he got back, the raven-haired man still hadn’t moved. 

“Is there anything else I can get for you?” 

Silver eyes glanced from the man to the kitchen and back. “H-Hungry.” 

Tyki brightened. “You have your appetite. Good. Would you like another try at the fish, or something else?” 

“I… no salmon. H-Haddock. Or meat.” He could speak, just hadn’t had the opportunity to be able to figure out speaking well. He could get his point across- that was the important part. 

“I don’t have haddock, but I have a steak if you’d like that.” 

“Yes.” 

“All right.” 

The half-cat realized, watching the other stand, that he was moving smoothly (as smoothly as a human could), and slowly- concern for startling himself? In every other way, this appeared to be a good man. A purchase like himself seemed very out of character. “Why buy me? You… nice.” 

Tyki sighed, still going about preparing the meat. “You’re not going to like my answer. Should I tell you anyway?” 

Nod. 

“I have a well-paying job, am taken care of financially, but no one in my life really, except me. I lost a bet to a friend and this was the ‘consequence’- he thinks I’m a social recluse.” 

The auburn head watched him work. “Allen,” he finally said. 

“Excuse me?” 

“You asked my name. Before. I didn’t say. I’m Allen.” 

“Well, Allen,” the taller man replied, turning to him and reaching out a hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

The other looked at the offered appendage from all angles, then back to the owner, eyes round in question. 

“It’s how people greet each other,” Tyki explained. “Saying hello. I can show you, if you hold out your hand the same way.” 

Allen looked back at the hand, then his own, and mimicked the pose. 

The darker-toned man smiled and gently grasped his hand, slowly shaking it twice before letting it go again. 

The other looked at his hand, sniffing it. “That’s weird,” he decided. 

“Most polite things are. Come sit at the table; how do you like your steak?” 

Allen shrugged. “They gave it raw.” 

Tyki’s nose scrunched. “Even if you are part cat, that can’t be good for you. It’s just past rare now; want to try that?” 

“Sure.” 

“Careful, it’s hot,” the raven head cautioned as he served it, and had taken the liberty of cutting it into a few pieces. 

Allen had no intention of even using his hands. He sniffed the offered food, lapped at the juices, and finally started chewing on the meat. 

“Is it all right?” the older man asked, trying not to laugh at the sight. He earned a nod- he was pretty sure there was even the beginnings of a smile there. “Well then, let me know if there’s anything else I can do for you.” He’d spoke in good humor, but became alarmed when the other stiffened at his words. “Is something wrong?” 

That earned him a glare. 

“Okay, okay, bad phrasing. Is something wrong with what I said before? If there is something, Allen, please don’t hold back asking me.”

“…There’s nothing you can do.” 

“Try me.” 

“There’s nothing you’ll want to do. I don’t even know if you’re still keeping me at this point.” 

“ If you still want to stay, and why don’t you let me decide that?” 

The other continued his pause, still eating at a slow pace. “Lavi,” he finally said when the other didn’t leave or appear even the slightest bit frustrated with the silence given. 

“Another like you?” 

“Y-Younger. Kitten. Two others in his litter- died. They killed his mother because her kittens usually die. I was…” 

“You’re afraid for his life.” 

Allen looked at him. His eyes bore an exhaustion that had nothing to do with physical exertion. “They don’t sell kittens. If- If they aren’t a useful line-” He stopped, seeing Tyki dialing his phone. “They don’t sell kittens.” Was he using the wrong words?

“With men like those, there’s always a price; it’s just a matter of finding it and we’ve established I’m sitting on an absurd amount of money, yes?” 

He couldn’t respond. Even if they hadn’t found and killed Lavi yet, would anyone even answer the phone this late? 

It didn’t seem so at first- so the dark-eyed man dialed until he got an answer. “I do apologize for the late hour,” he told what yelling and cussing Allen could make out. “This is Tyki Mikk, we did business today?” Pause, kinder tones. The auburn head had to wonder just how much money he’d gained those assholes. “Yes, well, Allen, the one I took off your hands today? He tells me there’s someone still there he’s very attached to, but you may be reluctant to part with.” He barely halted his speech before continuing, “Yes, he did mention that; if there’s something you’d like me to sign or a thing like that stating I won’t touch him, because I won’t- I’m very concerned both for him and Allen.” 

An auburn ear flicked. The look on the older man’s face… he believed it. 

“Not even for double I gave you today?” Pause. “Triple.” Barely a halt before- “Five times. Cash. Tomorrow.” Tyki smiled. “I’ll see you at three- and I’m bringing Allen, so don’t think to deceive me. Have a good night; I apologize again for disturbing you.” He hung up, looking back at the silver-eyed man. “You throw enough money at it, any problem is solved. Be it fortunate or not, I am usually able to.” 

Allen stood, sucking on his lower lip, and made his way to the taller man. He looked up at him, down again, and held out a shaking hand only to withdraw it. Tyki didn’t say or do anything more than stand, letting the other figure out what he was doing. 

That auburn head looked up again, and began to lean up on his toes- Tyki saw what he was doing and gently eased him back. “I didn’t do that so you would have sex with me, Allen.”

His head tilted. “Then why did you?” 

“Think of it as an apology for my behavior earlier. Now, there’s quite a few bedrooms upstairs, you can go ahead and pick whichever one you want.” 

“Whichever one?” 

“Of course. If you’re going to live here too, it only makes sense for you to have your own room.” 

“…What about before? You just brought me… your room.” 

“You may not believe me, but even then I had the intention to offer you a space of your own if you wanted it.” 

Be it fortunate or not, at this point, he really did. “So you… go to bed now?” 

“I should finish some of that work up, but in a couple hours, probably, yes.” 

“What should I do?” 

“Whatever you like. If you need anything, let me know. I’m sure I can get it.” 

“Oh. Okay. I… find room.” 

“All right. There’s a bathroom up there as well; feel free to use it if you need.” 

“…Thank you,” Allen replied, still getting a grip on this whole situation. 

And just like that, Tyki was back to the stack on the coffee table. Huh. Workaholic. If his attention focused back to his job that quickly, it would make sense that someone who cared about him was worried about him. Making a bet like that, though… said person also clearly had some problems. 

The half-cat padded back upstairs, taking in his surroundings more fully. It was a nice house, very clean… Were all of these rooms bedrooms? Tyki’s was the first one on the right. Curious now, he continued down the hall, peering into each room. Bedroom, bedroom, bathroom, bedroom… That was really all there was. Tyki needed a hobby. Although, he supposed, that was where himself was supposed to come in. 

But, he also supposed, that didn’t have to mean what it implied. Tyki certainly didn’t seem to think it needed to, unless he was just waiting for himself to get his guard down. But what would be the point in that? It didn’t matter. Humans didn’t need a point to be assholes- he’d learned that one from birth.

Was Tyki just waiting for his heat to come, then throw him back just as the rest had? No, if that were so, he wouldn’t have even asked about Lavi, let alone promised to buy him. No one would want a half-grown kitten around while they were trying to take advantage of a grown one.

The only conclusion Allen had was that Tyki was genuinely a good-hearted person. But there was also that he’d only known the darker-toned man a single afternoon. For now, he decided, he’d pick a room and stay in it, hope Lavi was okay, and if nothing else, time would tell his host’s true intentions. 

He just hoped he would survive them.

&

The next morning, after waking up late on a soft bed in warm sunlight, Allen’s toes were curling at the sight of the farm, teeth grinding together before remembering he would not be here long. Unless this was Tyki dropping him back off. “Are you all right?” the man in question asked him when they parked. 

“I’ll be better when I see Lavi,” he spoke, wanting to keep any suspicions to himself.

“Do you know where he is?” 

“I know where he should be,” he said as his former… caretakers approached them. 

“Go get him; these lot won’t see a cent until you come back with him.” 

“All right,” Allen replied, and turned to walk to the barn, but it wasn’t the barn that was his destination- it was the grove of trees behind it. He meowled. One, twice, then one of the trees started to shake, a body half the size of his own jumping down. 

“Allen!” the filthy kitten said with a bright smile. “I thought you sold. I guess! They didn’t fall in love with your mouth again.” 

“I was sold. Was to actual nice guy and I told him about you, insisted we come back for you.” 

“But they don’t-” 

“For five times whatever I cost, they will.” 

“…Huh. So we leaving now?” 

“As quickly as possible. Being here makes me sick.” 

“Gladly. He really nice, right? Not, um, not up in something?” 

“I don’t think so. I am hoping not. Buying me… someone pressure him, he said. And I didn’t want sex, and he was okay with that. Made dinner. Steak.” 

Bright red ears flicked to attention. “Cooked meat? Good?” 

“Very good. Come on now.” 

The half-grown cat gladly followed after the adult, but when they found their way back to Tyki, they came back to a very unexpected sight. The men who ran the place were on their backs and in a lot of pain, while Tyki was dusting his suit off. 

“What… happen?” Allen asked.

“The same thing that happens to anyone who tries to swindle me. Is this Lavi?” 

“Y-Yes. When he saw me leave with you, he hid.” 

“Well, you must be hungry and tired. Come on now; we’ll take care of both those things.” 

Vibrant emeralds stared up at him. “Wow. You are nice guy.” 

The other chuckled. “If that were true, I’d be able to shut down this and other places like it; but that seems to be out of even my reach- at least for now,” he mused. 

“I hear… not all places… this,” Lavi tried. “Nicer people.” They were looked on as pets, not people, any laws that applied to animals applied to them. 

Tyki seemed to understand, surveying the area. “How many are here currently?” 

“You can’t buy them all,” one of them, the owner, spat, even still on the ground. 

“Actually, I was thinking about buying the whole place. A friend of mine would love it here.”

Allen wondered if it was the same friend he’d bet with.

“Even you don’t have that much money,” the current owner spat. 

“Try me,” Tyki deadpanned. 

Allen and Lavi could only stare at the conversation; their former owner quoting a price that Tyki called bullshit on and quoted something lower- eventually, to the half-cats’ surprise, they did come to an agreement. Shook on it and everything. 

“He-He probably start new place,” Lavi got out. “So you buy that too.” 

“You’re giving his brain too much credit, Lavi; he probably thinks that’s enough to retire.” 

“It’s enough that I don’t have to put up with these fucking animals anymore,” the man seethed. 

“Lenalee! I have to tell her!” Lavi realized, and ran off. 

“I’ll leave soon as that money’s in the bank.” 

“Of course; I’ll call now to have it transferred,” Tyki replied, and the man stalked off to go back into the house. “Who’s Lenalee?” he asked Allen. 

“My mother, took Lavi in as her own kitten. Nursed him with her own. Always has strong kittens. Thought it might help him.” More and more, it was looking like Tyki… just wanted to help however he could. How… odd. But welcome. So welcome. “Lavi grew strong. Happy. Want him to stay that way. Unless kept for breeding, usually sold by my age. People keep… giving me back.” His gray eyes raised to Tyki’s. “Last man who touched has claw scars on his face.” 

Raven brows quirked in confusion. “You didn’t have-” 

“Not anymore. They sedate me and pull them. Couldn’t walk for a week. You not do that, right?” 

“As far as I’m concerned, those here can live as they see fit. Including you and Lavi. If you want to stay here, I won’t stop you.” 

“Your friend. The one who had you buy me. He thinks you keep to yourself too much?” 

“Yeah,” the other admitted with a sigh. “But ‘she.‘ I don’t have any family, a few friends… Maybe she just wanted me to have someone to take care of besides my own sorry butt. I do hear good things about it.” 

“…Me too,” came the soft admission. “I care for you, you care for me.” 

“And me!” Lavi’s voice rejoined them. “I wanna live with Allen! A-And you,” he added, bright green eyes on the larger man. “Allen said you cook meat. Sounds yummy.” 

“It is yummy,” Tyki told him. “We can all have that for dinner tonight. Would you… like to bring Lenalee too?” 

“She just had a litter,” Allen explained. “But… could we visit again?” 

“Certainly. I’ll introduce you to that friend of mine. I’m sure she’d be happy to bring you up whenever you like.”

“Wow,” Lavi spoke. “How we get so lucky?” 

“I dunno,” the auburn head replied. “But I voting we go with it.” 

“Agreed.” 

Tyki snorted. “Come on, then.” 

&

Allen and Lavi were finding that Tyki’s friend was right- the man did shit to take care of himself. The first couple days with his new housemates were fairly laid-back, but once he started work again, it was easy to see why someone would worry for him. 

All Tyki did was work. Up early in the morning, back well after the sun had set, and even then, was usually in his office or on the couch with a few stacks of papers. The half breeds did what they could to entertain and distract, but Tyki’s work ethic could be a difficult rival. 

Tyki’s friend, Road, was happy to not only take over the farm, but bring the two to visit whenever they asked. She was kind of a weird person too, but like Tyki, unimaginably kind to them. 

About two months into this, Tyki came home from work late in the evening, and Lavi sat on the couch, alone, scrunched up against himself in worry. “Is something wrong?”

“I-It’s Allen.” 

The man willed himself calm. Even though it had only been a couple months, he’d grown very attached to both his housemates; he didn’t want to think something had happened to one of them. “Is he sick?” 

The red head shook, tears in his eyes. “He’s in heat.” 

“…Oh. Is that bad?” 

“For someone without a mate, it’s torture! He already holed himself up in his room, but if he stays there for days and doesn’t take care of it or eat or drink… Tyki, I don’t… I don’t know if he can…” The boy couldn’t continue, burying his face in his knees. 

“…Would he let me try to help him? Get him something?” 

“Something to drink, healthy, like milk or something. That juice you have, you said has good stuff in it. That would probably help,” the other sniffed. 

“Then I’ll do that,” he said and stood. “Sounds like simple things are good,” he added from the kitchen. “Fruit, maybe?” 

Lavi followed, curious. “Juicy ones, easy to eat.” 

“We still have some strawberries from last night; amazing you two didn’t eat them all and I still can’t believe you’d never heard of them. Try a glass of each; see what he’d like.” 

“M-Make sure he does take something,” the other’s unusually small voice pleaded. “The heat’ll just eat away at him if he doesn’t.” 

“Don’t worry, Lavi, I will.” 

“And, um, he’s gonna smell really good. I can smell him from here, but I’m still a kid and said he’d kill me if came near him…” 

“I doubt he meant that. Allen just wants to protect you.” 

“I know. Sucks. I should be able to do that myself.” 

“You’re getting stronger everyday,” Tyki said, placing the items on a small tray. “Your time will come, but until then, we’re more than happy to keep you safe. Even when you’re an adult, sometimes you have to ask for help.” 

“Heh. Yeah.” 

Tyki ruffled his hair and headed upstairs. The closer he got to Allen’s room, the louder the otherwise muffled moaning mewling became, and Lavi was right- he smelled delicious, like heat and want and- 

Tyki shook his head, took a deep breath through his mouth, and knocked on the door. “Allen? I have a couple things for you to drink if you-” 

“GO AWAY!” 

“Allen, I won’t touch you, I just want to leave this for you; Lavi tells me this will be a taxing time on your body and I just want you to keep your strength up.” 

Silence. Tyki was wondering if he should knock again before the voice spoke up again, “L-Leave b-by d-door.”

“All right. I’ll be back in an hour or so with more.” He walked away, but turned into his own room, closing the door all but a crack, watching to be sure the other took the nourishment. 

Almost ten minutes passed before the other’s door handle turned. Allen crawled out, a sweaty, naked, still-aroused mess, but knelt in front of the tray. He took a couple strawberries before buckling over in what looked like pain, then swallowed down most of the milk. He sat there a minute or two, staring at what as left, breathing heavily, and decided the juice was a good idea too. It seemed to take him great effort to gather himself to back in the room and shut the door. 

Tyki slipped back and changed into more casual clothes. That poor thing. His body demanding one thing and his mind another. Lavi was right; that was torture. 

He turned when he heard his door open again. “Allen,” he said, seeing the auburn head shakily shut the door behind him. 

“You were watching me.” 

“I was making sure you fed yourself.” 

“Getting ready to get off?” he asked of the taller man’s lack of a shirt. 

“I always change after work; you know that,” Tyki replied, willing himself not to look below the other’s waist. 

The smaller man’s body was plastered against the door, eyes darting. “I… can’t… by myself. Lavi’s too young. I need… touch.” 

He was so frantic, so exposed, and Tyki couldn’t believe there was a force in this world that could bring someone as proud as Allen to this position. “You don’t mean that; you just-” 

“Forget your fucking misplaced nobility!” he returned with a snarl. “The sooner I get touch, the sooner I’m out of this misery! It’s really that fucking simple!” His fierce expression dimmed as he panted, staring at the other man. “Please, Tyki.” 

“Touch doesn’t mean sex.” 

Allen nodded. “Yes. I knew you’d… you know that.” 

“All right, come on; get on the bed.” He did, immediately curling in another wave of want, mewling painfully and grasping the sheets. Tyki gently pushed him to his back, warm hands gliding down his sweat-slicked and shivering form. “You’re gonna need a bath after; don’t want you to catch a cold,” he said, and before there could be snarky retort, started both to stroke him and press a thumb against his entrance. 

The other moaned, grabbing at sheets again and bucking into the touch. “More, more,” he rasped. 

Tyki rubbed against him, the sweat the shorter man was covered in more than enough to make him slick enough to allow the digits to penetrate him. The raven head couldn’t stop a lick to his lips (or a hardness in his pants) watching the half-breed cry out, nearly sob into the sheets as a temporary relief shot out of him. He was still hard himself, still whimpering, so Tyki kept going. 

This time, he pressed on inside the other, curling his fingers and smiling when Allen stretched out and mewled in absolute ecstasy, hitting the spot for him again as he himself continued to stroke him. “So close, so close,” the paler man chanted, and was no time at all before he was covering himself in his own warmth again. Glassy, sated eyes looked up at the larger man again. “Only temporary,” he said. “A couple hours, and I’ll-” 

“Then take those couple hours to get cleaned up and get something more substantial in you.” 

“Fish?” 

“It’s about dinnertime anyway. I’ll make some veggies and rice too; you should have at least a half hour to digest before that starts again.” 

Allen drew back a little, then, hesitantly, leaned forward to lick Tyki’s cheek. “Th-Thank you,” he said. “In that situation, anyone else-” 

“You should know by now I’d want no harm to come to either of you. Get a shower. I know you want to.” 

Allen slid off the mattress for the bathroom. 

When he got downstairs, Lavi was already cooking a few haddock fillets. “You heard everything, then?” Tyki asked. 

“Yes,” the quiet tone replied. 

“You disapprove?” 

“No. You took good care of him. He’s lucky to have you.” 

The older of them decided to take a chance. “Are you worried about what will happen to you once you’re in the same situation?” 

Not taking his eyes from the stove, he nodded. 

“Well, we can discuss it later. Let’s get Allen through this cycle first, hmm?” he asked, and almost ruffled the other’s hair again, but decided against it. “You’re almost grown. I should probably stop that.” 

“It-It’s fine. I don’t mind it.” There was a pause, Tyki getting more things out of the fridge, before he added, “I wouldn’t mind.” 

“Wouldn’t mind what?” 

“If… you took care of me.” When the other didn’t reply, he edited, “I’m sorry, never mind, you and Allen have an attachment and I shouldn’t have said that; please forget it.” 

“I don’t think I could if I wanted to, Lavi, and if you think you upset me, you haven’t. As I said, we’ll discuss it when Allen works out this cycle; we should have talked about this long ago- I didn’t realize this was something that would be happening to you two.” 

“Allen said a couple times each spring, usually. I dunno if I will this year or no. I’m still under a year, but being around Allen like this… could affect me.” 

“That’s fair,” Tyki managed. “Help me with dinner?” 

“I’ll have to if it’s gonna be done by the time Allen gets out of the shower.” 

“True enough.” 

&

Working together, everything but the fish was done by the time Allen came downstairs, wrapped in a towel and still a little damp. That scent wasn’t clinging to him as densely as before, but it definitely wasn’t gone. “Feeling better?” Lavi asked him. 

The auburn head gave a self-conscious nod, then pulled up his usual seat at the table. “Dinner ready?” 

“Almost, but we can get started,” Tyki replied, bringing the veggies and seasoned rice over. “You two go ahead and start; I’ll bring the fish in as soon as it’s ready.” 

“No,” Lavi cut in. “You sit- I’ll get it. You’re still gonna be helping Allen later, right?” 

“...If he wants me to.” 

“You do, right?” the redhead continued to chirp to the already-flushing third male, who managed a nod. “Good. See? So you sit too.” 

“If you insist, I guess.” 

“I do. Sit,” the youngest of them spoke again, and headed back into the kitchen. Tyki did sit himself, but was feeling pretty awkward about it. 

“…Thanks, by the way,” Allen quietly muttered after a moment. “For before.” 

“You’re welcome. Would it be disgusting of me to say the pleasure was all mine?” 

“No, but only because I know your personality now. That first night I would’ve punched you.” 

“Fair enough.” 

The next forty-five minutes passed calmly, but around then, Allen was distancing himself more and more from the conversation. Finally, he quietly excused himself. “Don’t forget Tyki!” Lavi exclaimed, ever the subtle one. 

Allen paused, blushing hard. 

“If you want me to,” the darker-toned man reiterated. 

“Just… give me a minute,” was the soft reply, and he left. 

“We really need to have a discussion about tact with you,” the raven head informed the remaining half-cat, and not hardly for the first time. 

“Sorry.” 

“It’s all right,” the other chuckled. Even with everything that was going on today, no matter what kind of day he’d had at work, being at home was so relaxing now- at least in comparison. 

“Can I say you should go join him?” 

“Allen asked for a minute. I’m giving him that. I swear, you’re more eager for him to get off than he is.” 

“…I don’t want him to hurt. He’s always taken care of me. I just want him to be happy. I didn’t mean to be a dick.” 

Tyki snorted. “You weren’t,” he replied, and stood to leave the room as well. “You can occupy yourself for the night?” 

Lavi waved him off, earning another snort. This kid, honestly. He snorted again, then continued upstairs to knock on Allen’s door. 

“Come in,” the other’s quiet tone came- he nearly missed the sound. 

Doing so, he found the paler man curled up on his bed, knees and tail to his chest and worrying gaze ahead. This room was going to need severe amounts of air freshener later. “Are you okay?” he asked now. 

“I… wanna ask you something, but… I don’t want you to think… It’s not because I’m… this.” 

“All right. What is it?” 

“Will you… make me yours?” 

“You wanna have sex.” 

Allen smiled softly. “Yeah. For about the first time ever. With you.” 

First time ever. Tyki realized Allen referred to Lavi as a kitten, and after two months, looked more an adult than a gangly teenager. And Allen had said people kept giving him back. The raven head had assumed after Allen had gotten mouthy or physical, and that was probably true too, but… what if he’d also meant once his heats were past? How many people had…? “Allen, how old are you?” 

There was a small bite to his lip before he replied. “Two. Almost three. Putting it together?”

“This isn’t your first heat.” 

“No. But it’s the first one I haven’t been afraid of.” 

He’d never known a kind touch, not like that, in that intimate situation where all it should be consent and cooperation, and wanted his own. Done. 

Tyki nearly dove forward to capture the younger man in a kiss, the rest of him catching up after their lips met. “Tell me what you want,” he breathed. “It’s yours.” 

That scent had steadily been getting stronger since even before he’d arrived, but with Allen’s actual need growing, it seemed to be climbing even more quickly. Tyki had never been big on the ‘showing them how much they’re loved through sex’ trope, but he was willing to make an exception here. “Just… stay like this with me,” Allen muttered. “D-Don’t… turn me around.” 

‘Don’t hold me down’ and probably a little ‘Stay where I can see you,’ Tyki was pretty sure. The darker-toned man had planned on abiding by both anyhow, and pulled the auburn head in for another kiss, hands cascading down the trembling form. “You don’t need to be afraid of me.” 

“I-I know, I’m just… I need…” 

“Ready for it already?” 

He nodded. “Just, um… do you have any condoms?”

“I won’t be a minute,” came the promise before leaving the room. 

“Feel free to leave your clothes, though,” the cheeky tone came, and Tyki looked over his shoulder at the other man, grinning now. Good. 

“I will if you will,” he replied, and hurried down the hall to his own room. Gratefully, they were right in the nightstand drawer where he’d thought, and barely remembered to discard his own clothes before hurrying back. 

Allen had just finished with his own clothes, and the sight of the paler man nearly took his breath away. That lithe, muscular body burned with heat and want and just the way those bright eyes were looking at him, so longingly… “Tyki, please.” 

It took all of his self-control not to start hammering into him then and there, remembering what he’d been forced to leave for before coming back up on the bed and lifting those long legs around his waist. And just before pushing himself into that wet, waiting hole underneath an already-drooling length, he looked up again to his partner. “You’re sure?” 

Allen nodded again, ever with a tinge of fear in his gaze- but there was so much desire too, and Tyki hoped that was the emotion directed at himself. Leaning forward, he slowly thrust inside the younger man, who let out a soft gasp. 

“You’re all right?” 

Allen nodded again. “It doesn’t hurt, I want it,” he spoke, tone nothing but heat. 

Tyki couldn’t argue with that. He started moving, slowly and steadily, and Allen purred with pleasure. 

“It’s so _good_ ,” he spoke again as if he couldn’t believe it. 

The raven head shifted slightly so he could pump the drooling length as well. The other called out, moaned, and gripped the sheets behind his head. Gradually, Tyki picked up his pace, and Allen wasn’t minding, mewling and moaning as he climbed. 

Once he did shoot out a release, Tyki still almost completely, letting him catch his breath. 

“Mm,” Allen moaned, biting his lip in ecstasy. “Do it again.” 

Tyki grinned. “Gladly,” he replied, and started moving again. His worry for his partner’s comfort had been holding himself back, but now completely sure Allen was enjoying himself, the darker-toned man was starting to unravel himself, especially with that orgasm. Feeling his lover come on his like that was just too hot. 

And God, that _mewling_. It had just enough of the gray-eyed man’s voice to not sound completely like a cat, and watching him _writhe_ like that, so completely lost in pleasure… “Shit,” he cussed, feeling himself fall over the edge with a few sharp thrusts. 

Allen pouted, then smiled again. “It’s okay,” he breathed. “That toy of yours was really nice too.” 

Tyki leaned up to give him a kiss before tying off the condom. “Then I’ll go get it.” 

He was back within in a minute, grateful the other wasn’t more put-out at the delay. Allen was already stroking himself, and once he added the added stimulation, he was back to writhing and mewling instantly, but it wasn’t as all-consuming as it had been. Hn. It could be frustrating to go from the real thing to a toy, no matter what it was… 

He turned it on. 

Allen’s voice rang through the room, again grasping the sheets and legs moving around, as if not sure what to be doing. “Yes! Yes!” the paler man panted, and with a pleased noise Tyki couldn’t quite pinpoint, soon came with a hard shudder. 

“Have another?” 

“If… that’s…” 

“I’d love to see that again. I didn’t realize I had so much of your trust; I can’t tell you how humbled I am.” 

“Tyki,” Allen moaned, swinging both arms around the raven head’s neck to pull him in for a full kiss. While their lips met, he started to slowly move the toy again, his lover softly moaning into his mouth. “So good,” he monaed again. 

“Do you want more? Or should I make you come like this?” Hard dirty talk probably wasn’t something the paler man wanted, but softly talking to him, that made him flush even deeper with need. 

“L-Like this,” he spoke. “So we’ll… be together longer.” 

“Allen, you didn’t think I’d just leave once you were sated, did you?” 

Large tears started welling up in his expressive eyes, then rolled down his cheeks. 

“Oh, Allen,” Tyki spoke, wiping them away with his thumb. “I promised to keep you with me, and I will.” 

“But… that doesn’t mean we’ll…” 

“As long as you’ll have me, Allen, I’m yours. I promise.” 

Tears started flowing again, and pale arms flung around the raven head’s neck again, holding him even more tightly. “More, Tyki, more.” 

The taller man picked up his pace again, whole-heartedly ignoring the ache in his shoulder. The pain was easily drowned out by his partner’s pleasured cries, and Tyki kept it going right through Allen’s third orgasm. 

He didn’t have to ask if his lover had another, the other panting drowsily on the mattress now. “You’ll stay?” the timid tone asked now. 

“Yes. Do you want to get cleaned up? I bet a bath would be really nice, and we’d both fit in that tub.” 

“Yeah,” was the agreement. “But not just yet. Come here,” was the added request, holding out his arms. 

Even with how sticky and gross Tyki was starting to feel, that was a request he could never turn down, and readily curled up with him to share their warmth.


End file.
